


Intoxicated

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Grace felt empty and lonely with Frankie not being loud and annoying and around all the time. It wasn’t a feeling she particularly cared for, but one she should probably start getting used to.





	Intoxicated

Grace had been sitting on the couch for a while, when Frankie came into the room and plumped herself down next to her. Ever since their balloon ride Frankie had been sneaking in and out of the house at odd times and Grace was pretty sure she had been avoiding her. They hadn’t really talked much these past few days which only a couple of months ago Grace would have welcomed and even enjoyed. But now the house just felt empty and lonely with Frankie not being loud and annoying and around all the time. For Christ’s sake, _Grace_ felt empty and lonely with Frankie not being loud and annoying and around all the time. It wasn’t a feeling she particularly cared for, but one she should probably start getting used to.

“You drunk yet?” Frankie asked and nodded towards the martini glass sitting on the coffee table. Grace realised just then that she had made herself a drink earlier but hadn’t touched it at all. She shook her head.

“Should I be?” she asked, not sure whether she’d prefer maybe being just a little bit intoxicated during the talk they were probably going to have now. Of course, Grace had been waiting for this conversation to happen. The second that bloody balloon thing had released them back to earth, she had started dreading the moment when Frankie would tell her that she had decided to go to Santa Fe with Jacob after all. And apparently that moment had now finally arrived.

“Actually, I’m not entirely sure,” Frankie sighed. Then after a pause,

“Do you remember that night when you told me you liked living with me? And that you liked it a little too much that I like to be with you so much?”

Grace needed a moment to actually understand what Frankie was saying, but of course she remembered _that_ night. And yet, she had no idea where Frankie was going with this question. Which is why Grace tried weaselling out with a joke.

“You realise I was high when I said that, right?” she asked.

But Frankie huffed and gave her a not particularly amused side-look.

“I know,” Grace assuaged. “Trying too hard to be funny again. Sorry. Of course I remember. How could I forget?”

 

* * *

 

_Grace was just so relieved that Frankie had left her back inside. Literally and metaphorically. It didn’t matter that the kids were still sitting on the patio outside, or that she was still way too high, or that she was crying. All that mattered was that she was here with Frankie and that she had Frankie in her arms._

_“First thing in the morning I’ll get rid of the gun,” Grace said._

_“That’s good. You promised. And I believe you.”_

_They came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to Grace’s bedroom._

_“There’s one other thing you have to promise, though,” Frankie said._

_“Oh?”_

_“You can’t smoke my pot without me again. Not ever.”_

_Grace snickered._

_“I’m not even sure I’ll ever want to smoke that stuff again. But fine. Only with you.”_

_“You have to promise. The way I like it.”_

_“You know what, Frankie? If I didn’t know that you make everyone do this, I’d think that you actually enjoy having me kiss you.”_

_Frankie had a strange look on her face. The one she always got when she longed to say something but for whatever reason couldn’t. Or maybe Grace just thought there was this look on Frankie’s face. It was all very confusing. Was her brain actually still working like at all?_

_“Oh what the hell,” Grace sighed and took Frankie’s face in her hands. “Frankie Bergstein, I promise that I will never smoke your pot without you ever again.”_

_Grace looked at Frankie and Frankie looked back. She was all memorable hair, blue eyes, soft skin and beautiful lips. Kissable lips. It would probably be much nicer to kiss those lips instead of Frankie’s forehead. And so Grace did._

_Frankie didn’t exactly kiss back, but she didn’t pull away either, so after a long moment, Grace finally did._

_“Grace,” Frankie said, but Grace interrupted her._

_“I know, Frankie. You’re with Jacob. And I’m still high as fuck. I should probably get some sleep.” She caressed Frankie’s cheekbones with her thumbs one last time before she let her go and hastily took the first few steps upstairs. She didn’t look back and had to close her eyes for a moment when she heard Frankie’s whispered “Good night, Grace. Night.”_

* * *

 

“What exactly did that kiss mean?” Frankie asked.

“So I really did do that, huh?” Grace knew perfectly well that she had indeed kissed Frankie that night. Damn the bloody pot. And her daughters who had made her smoke it.

“You’re avoiding my question.”

“You never tried to make me talk about it before. So, chances were it hadn’t actually happened.”

“It’s probably hard for you to imagine, but for once I didn’t want to talk everything through. I couldn’t. It would have made things even more complicated and- hey, you’re still avoiding answering me and I won’t let you get away with it, Grace Hanson. Not this time. Talk to me. Please.”

Grace sighed.

“What’s the point of acknowledging it now? I assume you have made your decision?”

“Well, yes,” Frankie nodded. “I have. That’s why I need to know.”

Once again, Grace felt trapped in a lose-lose situation. Her whole life seemed to be one of those nowadays. Grace thought that Frankie probably deserved honesty. And yet, she didn’t want to tell her a truth that would make her feel bad about a decision that must have been terribly hard on her anyways. Grace didn’t want to lie to Frankie and she also didn’t want to hurt her. So, what could she do?

“What do you want me to say, Frankie? When I tell you that the kiss meant nothing I will hurt you and when I tell you that the kiss meant everything I will hurt you too because then you’ll feel even worse for leaving.”

Grace felt her eyes tearing up and hated herself for always weeping so easily. Frankie scooted a bit closer and carefully took one of Grace’s hands in her own.

“I am not leaving, Grace. Now, would you please just tell me?”

Grace was sure she must have heard wrongly.

“What do you mean, you’re not leaving? But the balloon, it took us right to Jacob and that farm of his.”

_Let’s just see where the balloon takes us_. That’s what Frankie had said during their ride. And the balloon had taken them over the meadow towards the coast and they had seen their beach house. And Frankie had commented on all of that and she had pointed at everything excitedly without ever letting go of Grace. And Grace had not been able to think of anything but of that woman next to her. Up until the moment when Frankie had gestured towards some fields and a fenced in pasture with a goat and some chickens in it and a farmhouse peacefully sitting in the middle of it all. “Oh look, Grace. That’s Jacob’s farm,” Frankie had said becoming quiet all of a sudden. And that was when Grace had been absolutely sure that Frankie would leave her after all. She had assumed that since then Frankie had been searching for a way to tell her.

Grace looked at Frankie in disbelief and Frankie shook her head smiling.

“But you see, Grace, that’s the point. The balloon took _us_. It didn’t matter _where_. It only mattered that it was the two of us. I don’t think I could live without you which is why I am staying here, and nothing you say or do will change my mind.”

“Oh,” Grace didn’t know what else to say. She could just stare at Frankie who wouldn’t leave her, with whom she would be able to spend the rest of her days after all.

“Wow. You are carried away by enthusiasm,” Frankie said.

“Oh Frankie, I’m so sorry! I’m truly happy you’re staying.“ Grace squeezed Frankie’s hand. “I’m just a little… overwhelmed, I guess?”

“That’s alright. Now, would you please tell me what that kiss meant so that I can adjust?”

Grace was still in a mild state of shock. And she still wasn’t sure she could admit to Frankie out loud exactly how much she meant to her. Hell, it had taken her almost the whole stash of Frankie’s pot and later copious amounts of alcohol to even admit it to herself.

“What do you want it to mean?”

“Graaace,” Frankie warned.

“Alright, alright, I get it.” And Grace really did. Frankie needed to hear the truth from her. She had decided to stay no matter what, to continue sharing her life with Grace. Now it was Grace’s turn to share something. And what was Grace afraid of anyway? Frankie had awkwardly flirted at her so often. Grace didn’t think she could say anything that would drive Frankie away from her. Not now. Even if Frankie didn’t feel as strongly as Grace did, Grace would be happy as long as Frankie was with her. And if there was one person who deserved knowing how much she was loved, it was Frankie.

Grace looked her in the eye, took a deep breath and said,

“Well, Frankie. The kiss meant everything.”

Grace felt suddenly relieved and at the same time she was still biting her lower lip in nervous anticipation of Frankie’s reaction.

“I think I like that answer,” Frankie smiled.

Grace had to blink back a few tears again, but she smiled back at Frankie who put an arm around Grace.

“Would you consider doing it again so that I can show you that it meant a lot to me, too?” Frankie then asked.

“I would like that very much.”

And once more Frankie was all memorable hair, blue eyes, soft skin and beautiful, kissable lips. They felt even better under Grace’s own with Frankie actually kissing her back and with nothing but Frankie herself intoxicating Grace.

  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not much, but I have way too many feels about Grace having so many feels. Plus I had parts of the dialogue stuck in my head and needed to get them out of there.


End file.
